Technical Field
The following description relates to a printing apparatus system.
Related Art
An image forming system provided with a printing apparatus configured to start an authentication process, by using a configuration having an AND gate, from an upper stage paper supply tray of two paper supply trays connected to the printing apparatus is known. The authentication process means a process for letting the printing apparatus recognize which stage a connection device, such as a paper supply tray, is physically (actually) connected to. Therefore, when the authentication process is not properly executed, failure occurs (e.g., paper is supplied from a lower stage paper supply tray regardless of the fact that the paper should be supplied form the upper stage paper supply tray).